narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Yamada
Akane Yamada(Yamada Akane,山田あかね)is one of the main character of Naruto Shippuden and a chūnin-level kunoichi.She belongs to the famous clan called The Yamada Clan. History During Hikari's Pregnancy with Akane,Akane's grandfather wanted another stronger female child so that the Yamads Clan will maintain the strength of the others. When Akane was born,she was train into kunoichi and then she attended The Academy. Even at young age,she rarely learns Scorch Release. Appearance In Part 1,Akane's brown hair was long that it only reaches her waist,she styled her hair in a pigtails.Her normal attire is consists of a light yellow scarf around her neck,short black top that makes her stomach revealing,black shorts and black boots. She wears her crimson forehead protector as a belt. In Part 2,her hair has reached to her thighs and she dyed her hair into light brown. and she initially maintains her younger appearance. She currently has 2 outfits,her shinobi attire is consists of a black kimono styled dress with a red obi attached to a shuriken around her waist,black leggins and black high heel shoes. Her normal attire is consists of a white shirt with a black dress underneath it and black shoes. In additional,she wears a red crystal necklace which belongs to her mother. Personality Akane is a very kind and a generous person. During her younger years,she shows strong confidence that she would achieved her training to be as a shinobi. According to her father,"she was a strong and brave shinobi even in a young age". In her Chunin Exams,she never show any signs of reactions like she turns nervous or afraid but not she just show a happy reaction. She always told everyone that she could sacrifice her own self just for the sake of her friends,family or either the village,she sacrificed herself once at young age but failed because her sisters saved her. Her personality was inherited from her mother who has a similar appearance of her. Abilities Nature Transformations At a young age,Akane already knows Scorch Release and she hasn't mastered Fire Release and Wind Release probably due to always using Scorch Release Techniques. She frequently uses Fire Release and Wind Release Techniques only and her Scorch Release is not deadly but can cause third-degree burns to her opponents. When she loses control of her powers,her Scorch Release turns deadly and it can finally evaporate a person. Taijutsu When Akane is out of Chakra,she only uses her body techniques. Her Signature Taijutsu is the "Menacing Vampire Fist",which allows her to punch hardly and allows her to break the opponents's bones and can damaged several organs,unfortunately,she was forbidden to used this Taijutsu during the Chūnin Exams. Her Common Taijutsu is the Phoenix Power Kick,which allows her to jump in midair and kicks her opponents,this technique allows her to replenish her Chakra Control. Dōjutsu Akane possesses the Yamada Clan Dōjutsu,The Hekagon. Her eyes turn black with white spirals appearing,this Dōjutsu allows her to see her target's chakra system,can hypnotize them and can even give headaches to them. Genjutsu Akane also possesses few Genjutsu Techniques. Her Signature Genjutsu was "Alley Cat Illusion",this allows her to turn the target's surroundings red and with horror textures and millions of menacing cats will attack the target. Which causes the Target to faint. Background Information *Akane's name means "brilliant red" *Akane's favorite hobby is drinking teas and enjoys gardening *Her favorite food is Strawberry Daifuko. *Her favorite words are "Trust" (信頼) and "Love and Affection" (愛情) Category:Female Category:Female